Drunk
by CaptianKate
Summary: When Alya takes Marinette and the boys to a night club, the group finds out what kind of drunk Marinette is. Oneshot!


**So I just finished the first and only available season of Miraculous Ladybug and holy sh*t guys, you need to watch it if you haven't yet. (But why would you be reading this if you hadn't watched the series yet?) I am now obsessed with everything involving Miraculous Ladybug and the romance and ships from and in the series. I just couldn't not write this and I have so many ideas about this series and all the stories I can write from it. I am the kind of writer where I'll look at fan art and just automatically develop an idea for a story from it. And Instagram is not helping me with keeping my ideas contained.**

"I don't know about this, Alya."

The brunette turned to her best friend and grinned.

"Oh come on Mari! It's Friday. Exams are over. We don't have any plans over the weekend! We need to go out and have some fun!" Alya exclaims, packing her schoolbag as she attracts attention from Adrien and Nino in front of them.

"But..." Marinette mumbles, trying to think of a reason to not go, only to be stopped by Nino.

"Come on, Mari. It'll be fun. Me and Adrien are going too." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at the black haired girl.

Marinette shook her head and grinned from the subtle hint at Nino's words. She used to be obsessed with Adrien. It was the reason she has so much trouble when she started out as Ladybug. She would do things without thinking and end up making everything worse for herself. So she got over her crush and just decided to become friends. It would never happen, she knew this.

"Come on, Mari. It'll be fun. I'll make sure you won't get too drunk." Alya winked.

Marinette sighed and shook her head again.

"Fine! I guess it would be a good break from work and college applications."

Her friends cheers made her smile.

Before they had left, Marinette decided to leave Tikki at her house in a little room that the fashion designer had made for her over the years. It wasn't much, just a plant pot she had cut a hole in so that she could put a bed in. Plenty of cushions and a blanket for the kwami to sleep in without Marinette worrying about rolling over on her in her sleep.

Later, the bar wasn't as packed as it should've been on a friday night after exam week. Alya clearly had been there before with Nino since the two hooked arms and waved to the bar tender and rushed over to him.

"Tony! What's up my dude!?" Nino exclaimed.

"Just serving assholes and kicking out troublemakers." Tony laughed. "What can I do you two for tonight?"

"Brought some friends to celebrate the end of exams. Thought we'd have some of your special alcohol tonight to get drunk for the start of the weekend." Alya said, sitting down in one of the barstools and waving Adrien and Marinette over as they were standing at the entrance awkwardly.

"Well, anyone is welcome here! Have a seat, I'll get yer drinks!" Tony said before walking away as Adrien pulled out a stool for Marinette.

Marinette smiled at the blonde in thanks before turning to Alya.

"Alya, I said I don't want to get drunk." She insisted as Adrien sat next to Nino.

"Don't worry about it, girl. I know you're not some lightweight. Chill. A couple drinks won't hurt." Alya laughed, elbowing her friend playfully.

Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly as planned. It took a few drinks for the black haired girl to start swaying and acting as if the world was butterflies and ladybugs. For example, the bar had a karaoke stage where the customers could go on and sing their hearts out. Adrien and Nino were surprised by the voice Marinette had even when drunk when she and Alya had gone up to sing a few songs.

It wasn't long before Alya and Nino had snuck off together and left Adrien to hang out with the drunken girl. It also didn't take long before he decided to walk her home before she was sick from alcohol. (which sucks by the way)

"You-you know… I ha' the biggest crush on you in the middle school." Mari said, leaning against the blonde as the two walked down the street in the dark of the night.

"Really?" Adrien asked, finally paying attention to something other than getting the girl home.

He wouldn't admit it but while his love for the hero Ladybug was still strong, he was also beginning to notice little things in the class representative that he hadn't noticed before. Like how she would get lost in her doodles or how she would nibble on her hair whenever she was bothered by something or how she was incredibly flexible from what she had shown in gymnastics after school. Her intelligence and leadership had lead her to be the team captain as well.

"Yeah, Alyaaa use'd to make fun of me for it. The-the day Ninoo wentto the zoo wit me was the bestt 'cause I-I thoughtt I wus goin' wit you…"

Adrien remembered that. His best friend had told him about his crush on Marinette and he'd worked to help him go on a date with her before someone had been akumatized and he had to fight it with Ladybug before finding out Alya and Nino had ended up locked in a cage together and ended up a couple. It was funny but he had felt relieved for some reason, he hadn't understood it at first until a few years later when his small crush for Marinette had began to develop.

He noticed the girl grew silent and looked down at her to see tears falling from her eyes. Breaking into a panic, Adrien stopped and moved in front of Marinette to hold her shoulders.

"Mari? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm not crying!" Marinette stuttered, wiping her eyes. "It's just so stressful. I finally got over you, why am I falling for you all over again?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the girl before pulling her close and resting his chin on her head before kissing her hair.

"It's alright, Mari. Let's just get you home."

Later, Adrien walked the girl into her home, thankful her parents had already gone to bed. He brought her up to her room, not noticing Plagg fly out of his jacket and up to Tikki's bed to talk to his kwami friend. After helping Marinette get off her shoes and jacket (and stopping her when she started changing out of her clothes) he helped her climb into bed and sat next to her, letting her snuggle against him as the two fell into silence.

"It sucks…" Marinette mumbled.

"Hm? What does?"

"All this responsibility I have. My fashion career. My school. My parents bakery. My life as Ladybug. I'm glad we're not in high school anymore, I can cut team captain and class rep from my list of things to do."

Adrien froze. Her life as Ladybug? What did that mean? She wasn't…

The blonde looked down at the girl next to him. She did look like Ladybug. She had the same voice. Same hair color. Same eyes. How hadn't he noticed it before? They were the same person.

As Adrien was having his first early midlife crisis, Marinette had passed out on her bed next to him, snuggling his arm as if it was a lifeline. When Adrien had broken out from his thoughts, he looked down at Marinette's sleeping face and felt his face heat up.

He was in love.

The next morning, Marinette groaned as she sat up in her bed and held her head. She didn't have much that she remembered from last night but from her migraine, she guessed that Alya let her get drunk. She sighed and laid back in her bed, letting her arms flop down at her sides. She felt her blood run cold as soon as her arm brushed something. Praying to everything she knew that it was just Alya, she slowly turned her head, only to freeze when a familiar mop of soft, fluffy blonde hair peeked out from under her comforter.

"Waaaa!" Mari exclaimed as she jumped up to climb out of her bed only for her to trip and tumble to the floor.

"Mari?" Adrien asked, groggily, as he slowly woke up from the noise.

He turned to see the black haired girl having a panic attack on the floor next to the bed. Now fully awake, the blonde jumped out of the bed to console the girl.

"Hey. Hey. Nothing happened, ok? It's alright, Mari. I just brought you home last night and you didn't want to be alone so I spent the night. Nothing happened. I promise." He explained, keeping his voice soft in order to bring the girl in front of him back from her panic attack.

Mari took a deep breath, silently cursing her drunk self for being so bold towards her crush as well as Alya for letting her get drunk.

"What happened last night?" Marinette asked, still clutching her head from the migraine that was attacking with a vengeance.

Adrien smiled and guided Marinette to her bed to sit down before going to grab some aspirin from his bag. Handing the pills and his bottle of water, he explained to her the events of the night before, excluding the part about her telling him she was Ladybug.

Marinette sighed again, making a note that she'd have to apologize to everyone at that bar. Adrien just watched her. Observing every inch of her face and messy hair. He was surprised he hadn't noticed these things about her before. Her confidence, her beauty, her intelligence. After talking with her last night, he felt like an idiot for not realizing that the girl in his class and the super heroine he had worked with were the same person.

"Well, thank you Adrien but I need to get some rest and you need to leave before my parents wake up and realize that you spent the night." Marinette said, standing and making her way to the door to her bedroom.

Adrien nodded, a big disappointed to be leaving so soon, grabbing his bag and pulling on his shirt and shoes, rushing to catch up with her. Marinette grabbed an apple tart and wrapped it up, handing it to Adrien as she unlocked the door.

"Well, thanks for keeping me company." Mari said, holding out the bag.

Adrien nodded and smiled before taking the bag.

"The pleasure is mine." Adrien grinned before kissing the girls cheek and winking. "My lady."

He couldn't help the satisfaction flooding through him at Marinettes shocked face as he left.

As soon as Marinette got back into her room, she was greeted by a cat kwami who flew right into her face.

"Marinette! Where'd Adrien go? Don't tell me he just left me!" Plagg exclaimed.

"U-Um yeah, he just left."

Plagg nodded and flew off after the blonde as Marinette grabbed the sleeping Tikki and climbed back into bed. She had a migraine to sleep off.

 **Please don't be afraid to leave any ideas you'd like to see me write in the reviews. I love Miraculous Ladybug!**


End file.
